


I Warned You

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out warns Smokescreen not to tease him about getting trapped in a wall during the Autobot's escape from the Nemesis. Smokescreen rarely listens to warnings though, and Knock Out is forced to resort to extreme measures that have Smokescreen leaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> While I was waiting for Warframe to download, I wrote this.

“I was kidding!”

“I wasn’t. Open up,” Knock Out orders as he taps on Smokescreen’s panel.

“But,” Smokescreen shifts his weight onto his shoulder and turns his face toward the red mech, “I was just kidding.”

Smirking, the former Decepticon spreads the blue mech’s knees further apart and uses a hand to press his helm back down to the berth, “I warned you what would happen the next time you mentioned leaving me in a wall, but you ignored me and here we are. Open.”

Smokescreen smacks Knock Out with one of his doorwings while he tugs on the cuffs to make sure they are still locked. “I was kidding…” he mutters, allowing his panel to slide open anyway.

With his face pressed into the berth and his aft in the air, Smokescreen’s lubricating valve and pressurized spike make quite the lovely sight. “Excited, are we?” the medic teases, tracing a circle around the glowing rim with a single digit.

“No!” Smokescreen denies quickly even as his valve clenches under the light stimulation.

“You know,” Knock Out begins, collecting lubricant on his finger before he traces a line all the way to the tip of the cuffed mech’s spike, “Lying really isn’t your best option right now, Smokescreen.”

Gasping, the blue mech’s frame goes rigid, “Who’s lying?”

“You  _do_  realize that I will resort to torture, don’t you?”

“’Torture!?’”

“Oh yes, I’m afraid so,” the red mech sighs, palming Smokescreen’s spike and leaning in to deliver a teasing lick to the rim of the mech’s valve, “I’ll have you screaming soon, and begging for mercy soon after.”

Smokescreen groans at the touch, and his doorwings clatter noisily against his plating, “And what are you hoping to accomplish with this torture?”

“Oh, not much, really. Just lots and lots of begging,” he wraps his hand around Smokescreen’s spike as he slips one digit of the other hand into his valve, “And lots and lots of screaming.”


End file.
